Jealousy, Like Lightning
by L1701E
Summary: One-Shot. Set in RogueFanKC's MoT-Verse. Toad shows off his new Keyblade to the West Coast Misfits, and Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire does not take it well.


**Jealousy...like Lightning**

 **Disclaimer: I own the members of the West Coast Misfits, except for Jinx. She's DC. The Misfits are owned by Marvel and Hasbro and Red Witch. This is just for fun.**

 **Author's note: This fic is set between Chapters 5 and 6 of _Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight_.**

 **West Coast Misfit Manor**

Todd Tolensky smiled as he hopped towards the gym of the West Coast Misfit manor. The Toad had been eager to show off his new Keyblade to his California-based allies and counterparts. However, there was another motive. He and Althea had been asked by the Joes to visit California to see if their hidden Misfit team could shed any light on the mysterious weapons that the two young mutants had been bequeathed with...or the weapons' mysterious benefactor.

The amphibious young mutant codenamed Toad had shown off his fancy new electricity-affiliated Keyblade to every member of the West Coast Misfits except one. The reactions of the West Coast Misfits were rather varied. Paul and Jenni Starr were amazed by the Keyblade's beauty. Lila Cheney wanted to know how it worked. Jake Wildfire looked at it with suspicion. Craig Starr was unimpressed. Ace Starr and Jinx didn't know what to make of it.

Todd found the lone remaining West Coat Misfit punching a heavy bag. He was a young boy of about thirteen years old, but his blue eyes shone with an intensity and anger of someone of many more years. His collar-length brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He wore a plain black t-shirt and blue gym shorts. His fists were wrapped with yellow tape. The young boy's grunts showed a heavy Boston accent. He was Kyle Wildfire, the youngest of the West Coast team.

 _ **Thunderbolt. Real Name: Kyle Wildfire. Birthplace: Boston, MA, USA. Affiliation: West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers: Electrokinesis, flight.**_

"Hey!" Todd cheerfully greeted the young mutant. Kyle topped punching and turned his head, showing the sneer he shot at his fellow Misfit.

"The Hell you want?"

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Whatever." Kyle rolled his eyes. Todd chuckled. Kyle was not known for his politeness. "What do you want? Come here to brag about the big adventures the East Coast team get to have?" He crossed his arms, a resentful frown on his face. Todd sighed.

"Pietro." Todd deduced.

"That silver-haired little bastard ran mouth last time he was here." Kyle explained. "Kept going on about you guys and your epic adventures."

"Aw, hell..." Todd groaned, facepalming. "Got to you, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, we won't bring him with us to visit you anymore." Todd nodded.

"The Thunderbolt doubts he'll want to, anyway." Kyle smirked. "After what Craig threatened to do to him."

"Ohhhh, yeah..." Todd chuckled as he recalled that particular memory. "He wasn't helped by Wanda offering to hold him down." Kyle nodded.

"Ha ha, yeah." The young mutant chuckled. "So, what are you here for?"

"I'm kind of hoping you and your friends could help me and Althea shed some light on something."

Kyle blinked in confusion. "On what?" In response to Kyle's question, Todd held out his hand. In a flash of light, his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Kyle's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Whoa...holy..."

"Yeah, I know, huh?" Todd grinned, looking over his magical weapon. "Cool, huh?"

"The hell is that thing?" Kyle blinked in amazement. "Looks like some kind of mutant key."

"Kind of. It's called a Keyblade. It's named Amphibionian."

"You call it that?" Kyle's frowned. "Because it's a pretty stupid name."

"I was told it was called a Keyblade. And it was called Amphibionian. By a voice in my head." Todd explained, tapping his temple. Kyle crossed his arms.

"Where the Thunderbolt comes from, you say you hear voices in your head, you're crazy."

"It does _sound_ crazy, I know..." Todd sighed. "But the funny thing is...the voice sounded familiar. Like I knew it from somewhere, but something kept me from really recognizing it..."

"Knowing the Misfit luck, the voice was Mickey Mouse or something like that." Kyle scowled.

"Well..." Todd winced, his teeth slightly gritted. "...we do have Pluto living with us." Kyle blinked at that, but then he sneered.

"...bull."

"I'm serious!"

"Bull."

"I'm not making it up, yo."

"Bull. You are full of bull."

"No, I'm not, yo!" He pulled a photo out of his back pocket and showed it to Kyle. "Look, see? That's him!" Kyle looked at the photo. It was of Todd, Althea, and Pluto the dog. The young electrokinetic blinked in shock.

"The hell?!" He took the photo and comically turned it around. "You didn't Photoshop this, did ya?"

"Nope." Todd grinned proudly as he took the photo back. "One hundred percent genuine."

"Pluto." Kyle threw his hands up and shook his head. "For God's sake..."

"Yeah." Todd chuckled. "It's pretty funny. I can also summon Genie."

"You can summon a genie now, too?"

"No no no, not _a_ genie. Genie. You know, from _Aladdin?_ Voiced by Robin Williams?" Todd explained.

"...Judas tap-dancing Priest..." Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I ain't makin' this up!"

"It's not that!" Kyle groaned. "It's just... _Disney?_ You can summon a fictional character, and it's one from goddamned _Disney?!_ "

"Not a Disney fan, huh?"

"The Thunderbolt was, but then he turned five." Kyle retorted. Todd chuckled.

"Hey, I think it's a bit silly, too."

"You know, The Thunderbolt doesn't see why the hell you're showin' this Keyblade thing to him." Kyle explained. "The others are the ones doing all the research crap, considering won't let us actually fight..."

"Too dangerous. You know the Hellfire Club is after you and your brother." Todd reminded. Kyle scowled and yanked at the tape around his fists.

"The Thunderbolt is so sick of people telling him that." The Bostonian mutant scowled in frustration as he unwrapped his fists.

"It's true. You and Jake really managed to get one up on them." Todd reminded. Kyle grumbled.

"We revealed ourselves to save Tessa!" Kyle reminded angrily. "What were we supposed to do, let those SOBs kill her?"

"Kyle..."

"Jake and I wanted to protect our family." Kyle growled. "General Whithalf promised us we could do that if we agreed to help him infiltrate the Hellions." He shook his head. "Old bastard lied to us."

"Well, technically, the West Coast Misfits _are_ Misfits." Todd chuckled. "You guys are just on the West Coast. Get it? 'Cause California's on the West Coast..."

"I get it. It ain't funny, but the Thunderbolt gets it." Kyle grumbled.

"Well..." Todd rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, you want to see something cool?"

"Like what?"

"Well, you can do stuff with electricity, right?"

Kyle frowned. "Yeah..."

Todd grinned widely. "Watch this!" He made electrical power crackle up and down his Keyblade. Kyle's jaw dropped.

"You gotta be kidding the Thunderbolt!"

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"The hell, man?! Is that the Keyblade thing?" Kyle gaped.

"Yup." Todd nodded. "It's really cool. Althea got a staff."

"Really?" Kyle scowled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Todd nodded. "It's a really cool-looking thing, yo. You wanna go see it?"

"Hell no." Kyle answered quickly.

"Why not? It's really cool."

"The Thunderbolt couldn't care less about Aquagirl and her stupid staff." Kyle grumbled.

"Ah, I see." Todd nodded. Kyle scowled at the Keyblade.

"How come you get a Keyblade that spews out electrical power?" Kyle exclaimed. "Look at the Thunderbolt!" He made a fist, and electricity crackled up and down it. The electrical arcs then seemed to leap off his fist and form into various simple shapes, like a pyramid and sphere. "The Thunderbolt don't get any damn magic trinkets!"

"Wait, you got nothing to fight Hellfire Heartless with?" Todd blinked in confusion. Kyle shook his head.

"Naw. Nothing." Kyle's face then scrunched in thought. "We're asking around, seeing if we can get some stuff, but knowing us, what weapons we _do_ get will be nothing more than worthless crap."

"I'm sure you guys will get some badass weaponry. You guys go to some awesome places." Todd reassured with a smile. Kyle fought the urge to loudly scoff. "And I heard Lila is pretty good with machines. Maybe she could whip up some cool stuff."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He scowled. "This is ridiculous! How come we West Coasters don't get those Keyblade things?"

"I don't really know, to be honest." Todd admitted, looking over his Keyblade. "Maybe it has something to do with Pluto."

"Pluto?" Kyle tilted his head.

"You know, the Disney dog?"

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. "...you gotta be kidding."

"No, I'm not, yo! Look!" He showed Kyle his phone. The phone showed an imagine of him and Althea taking a selfie with Pluto. Kyle's jaw dropped.

"Judas tap-dancing Priest..." Kyle groaned.

"I know, it surprises me, too." Todd chuckled. "And I can summon Genie with this. You know, from _Aladdin?_ Wanna see?"

"After seeing this, The Thunderbolt can take your word for it." Kyle shook his head. "Wow. This is...wow."

"I know! Cool, huh?"

"You know what?" Kyle threw his hands up. "This is ridiculous! You damned East Coasters!"

"What's your deal, man?" Todd asked in amazement.

"What's my deal?! What's the Thunderbolt's _deal?!_ The Thunderbolt will tell you his deal!" Kyle roared in anger at the amphibious mutant. "It just seems to the Thunderbolt that the universe seems to be very damned fond of you bastards."

"What does _that_ mean?!"

Kyle's next words were spat out through gritted teeth. "Let's see, you guys get to fight Darkseid. Did we? No."

"Kyle, it wasn't like-!"

Kyle's breathing got heavy. "You guys got to fight Trigon. Did we? No! We got to be _rocks!_ Why didn't we get to help face him?!"

"Kyle, you think we just _let_ Trigon turn you to rock so that we can take all the glory of fighting Trigon?!" Todd exclaimed. "That's not true! We fought him because it was the only way to save everyone!"

"Did you even TRY to find another way to save us?!" Kyle snarled angrily.

"Not like we had any other options, yo!" Todd explained. "Fighting Trigon was the only way to undo what he did to Earth, man!" He looked at Kyle. "Pietro really got to you, didn't he?"

"It ain't just him right now." Kyle growled, clenching his fists. "It's you."

"Me?"

"Your frog ass gets to have these epic adventures, you get a powerful magical weapon that can kill monsters...and we West Coasters get jack crap!" The young mutant's fists started to spark angrily. Todd's eyes widened.

 _The hell? Has he gone crazy?!_ "Hey hey hey hey!" Todd held hi hand up in a gesture of peace. "Look look look, I know you're angry, yo. But this isn't worth it! Picking a fight with me is not going to help you out here!"

"Then what will?!" Kyle roared. Crackling could be heard as electricity started arcing up and down the young mutant's body.

"Calm down, yo! Calm down!" Todd yelped. _This is insane! This kid's what, thirteen?! And I am_ _ **terrified**_ _of him!_ "Kyle, please! I-I-I-" Kyle breathed heavily and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous! This isn't fair! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" More and more electrical power arced through Kyle's body, gathering in his fists. "RAAAAAAGH!"

"Oh, crap!" Todd dove behind a rack of barbells. Almost in response to Kyle's raging emotional storm, the electricity arcing up and down around his body wildly lashed out. It formed into various solid shapes, which smashed into and knocked over various equipment. "WHOA!" He wailed as a bolt of lighting zipped right by him.

"Kyle?! What's going on?!" Jenni's voice was heard. Todd's eyes widened in panic as he whipped his head towards the door, seeing the blonde.

"Jenni! Get back!" Todd exclaimed. "He's gone crazy! Kyle's lost it!"

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Kyle used a pair of electrical constructs to grab a rack of weights and smash them into the ground.

"Whoa!" Jenni ducked back into the hall. "What the hell?!"

"He's gone crazy!" Todd yelled out.

"Kyle, the hell are you doing?!" Jenni exclaimed. "You're wrecking the gym!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kyle roared in rage. "I DON'T CARE AT ALL!" He roared and tossed a barbell at the wall. "I WANT OUT OF THIS TEAM! I WANT TO FIGHT THE ORGANIZATION!" Kyle then used a couple of constructs to lift an exercise machine, slowly lifting his arms up. "WE NEVER GET MAGIC KEYBLADES AND EPIC ADVENTURES! IT'S NOT FAIR! RAAAAAAA!" He tossed his arms back down, and the machine came crashing down to the ground, breaking on impact. Kyle growled and breathed heavily.

"Kyle?" Todd slowly approached the electrokinetic. "Kyle? You okay?" Kyle slowly turned his head. Todd then noticed something in the young mutant's eyes. A slight...angry red glow. And in the glow was a symbol similar to the Green Lantern emblem. The glow and symbol faded as the young mutant shook his head and calmed down. He looked around.

"I know, I know, I'll clean this mess up. And I'll do the KP." Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"You...okay?" Todd asked, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder. The electrokinetic shrugged it off.

"I'm fine." Kyle sighed and walked out of the room, brushing past a shocked Jenni. Todd blinked.

"That guy is a psycho, yo!" Todd exclaimed. "Can't you get him to a shrink or something?!"

"We tried." Jenni answered. "But he always refuses. Kept saying that a shrink would not listen to him." She shook her head and sighed. "He always was grumbly and miserable, but I've _never_ seen him like this." She groaned. "Pietro is a bastard."

"I know, I know, he won't be visiting here again anytime soon." Todd sighed. "Geez, he's messed up."

"Kyle's never liked being on this team." Jenni sighed. "But we can't let him go from it. It's too dangerous. If the Hellfire Club finds out Kyle is on his own...he's dead, contrary to what he thinks. We're stuck with him."

"He's going to end up killing somebody, yo." Todd said. Jenni sighed.

"Let's hope not." The two walked off after him.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
